shadowlandonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Alliances
An Alliance is a group that support each other, put their resources together, and work together in battle to achieve their goals. __NOEDITSECTION__ Information Tab.png|The Information tab in the Alliance window Alliance Members Chart.png|The Members tab in the alliance window Tech Tab.png|The Tech tab in the alliance window Alliance Management Chart.png|The Management tab in the alliance window Joining/Creating an alliance Joining There are two ways to join an alliance. #You can ask to join. Simply go to the alliance window and find an alliance you fancy, and there you will see an option to request to join the alliance. You may only request to join one alliance at a time, if you change your mind, your previous request will be removed. AllianceList.png|Joining an Alliance AllianceCreate.png|Creating an Alliance #You can be invited. The leader of an alliance can invite you to join his/her alliance. You will receive a mail informing you, and to accept or decline the invitation you must go to the alliance window and click on the invite tab, and click the appropriate button. Creating Creating an alliance will cost 10,000 gold and 100 Battle Achievements. You will need to pick a name that isn't already taken, and an emblem, made up of a symbol and a background, in colours of your choice. The name and emblem can never be changed but the notice and the declaration can be changed whenever. The Information Tab Alliance Leader The leader of the alliance has ultimate control over what happens. They can promote and demote deputy leaders, invite new members and expel old ones, accept and decline offers to join or leave, change the declaration and notice, increase the alliance tech levels and alliance level, as well as upgrade the alliance emblem, and dismiss the alliance forever. Alliance Level The level of the alliance can be upgraded using the alliance reserves and can reach a max level of 20. Each level will increase the alliance's member capacity by 5. At level 20, the member capacity increases by 30 instead of 5. Including the 25 member limit at level 1, the member cap can reach 150 through the level alone. Alliance Emblem The Alliance Emblem can be upgraded to increase the member capacity of the alliance by a further 5 members. Plus another 5 members for each lvl of upgrade of the emblem. This has a limit of 4 upgrades, meaning you can increase your ally capacity by 50. lvl 1 = 5 lvl 2 = 10 lvl 3 = 15 lvl 4 = 20 The emblem costs 500 diamonds/cash gifts for each upgrade. This is the only way to increase the capacity of the alliance past level 20, however, diamonds cannot be donated to the alliance reserves to unless they are somehow given to the leader by other members, the leader must pay for them all. Wages You can donate gold and BA to your Alliance to help it grow. As you donate your rank within the alliance will rise as follows: Soldier, Captain, Chief, General and Elder. For every 100 resource you donate you will get 1 contribution point. Members can receive wages equal to one tenth of your contribution points. The Members Tab In the members tab you can see a list of every member, or shrink it down to only those online, and see their name, level, last login, rank within the alliance, Town Hall title, the City they live in, and their contribution points. Here is a list of the requirements for each alliance rank. The Tech Tab The Alliance Techs will increase the income of a particular resource by 2% (1% for intensify) per tech level, with a maximum of level 10 (And +2% to each upgraded resource, except for Intensify which increases by 1% and Goldlimit increases by 10%) AllianceTech_Money_New.png|Alliance Tech: Money AllianceTech_Food_New.png|Alliance Tech: Food AllianceTech_BattleAchievement_New.png|Alliance Tech: BA AllianceTech_Prestige_New.png|Alliance Tech: Prestige Draft.png|Alliance Tech: Draft EXP.png|Alliance Tech: EXP GoldLimit_Tech.png|Alliance Tech: GoldLimit Intesify.png|Alliance Tech: Intensify AllianceTech_Plunder.png|Alliance Tech: Plunder Below is the cost and prerequisites of each tech. The Management Tab The Management Tab is only accessible to the Alliance Leader, Deputy Leaders, Generals and Elders. In this tab the Alliance Declaration and Notice can be changed. Player's requests to join or leave the alliance can be approved or declined, and the Alliance Leader can invite players to join, and dismiss the alliance.